W pustyni i w puszczy/Rozdział XLII
- Nel, potrafisz wyliczyć nasze podróże od Fajumu? - pytał Staś. - Potrafię. To mówiąc dziewczynka podniosła w górę brwi i zaczęła rachować na paluszkach. - Zaraz. Od Fajumu do Chartumu - to jedna; od Chartumu do Faszody - to druga; od Faszody do tego wąwozu, w którym znaleźliśmy Kinga - to trzecia; a od Góry Lindego do jeziora - to czwarta. - Tak. Chyba nie ma na świecie drugiej muchy, która by przeleciała taki kawał Afryki. - Ładnie by ta mucha wyglądała bez ciebie! A on począł się śmiać. - Mucha na słoniu! Mucha na słoniu! - Ale nie tse-tse? prawda, Stasiu? nie tse-tse? - Nie - odpowiedział - taka sobie dosyć miła mucha! Nel, rada z pochwały, oparła mu nosek o ramię, po czym spytała: - A kiedy pojedziemy w piątą podróż? - Jak ty wypoczniesz, a ja nauczę trochę strzelać tych ludzi, których obiecał dać nam Kali. - I długo będziemy jechali? - Oj! długo, Nel, długo! Kto wie, czy to nie będzie najdłuższa droga. - Ale ty sobie poradzisz jak zawsze! - Muszę. Jakoż Staś radził sobie, jak mógł, ale ta piąta podróż wymagała wielu przygotowań. Mieli zapuścić się znów w nieznane krainy, w których groziły rozliczne niebezpieczeństwa, więc chłopiec pragnął ubezpieczyć się przeciw nim lepiej, nim zdołał to uczynić poprzednio. W tym celu ćwiczył w strzelaniu z remingtonów czterdziestu młodych Wa-himów, którzy mieli stanowić główną siłę zbrojną i niejako gwardię Nel. Więcej strzelców nie mógł mieć, gdyż King przydźwigał tylko dwadzieścia pięć karabinów, a na koniach przyszło piętnaście. Resztę armii miało stanowić stu Wa-himów i stu Samburów zbrojnych we włócznie i łuki, których obiecał dostarczyć Faru, a których obecność usuwała wszelkie trudności podróży przez obszerną i bardzo dziką krainę zamieszkałą przez szczepy Samburu. Staś nie bez pewnej dumy myślał, że uciekłszy w czasie podróży z Faszody tylko z Nel i z dwojgiem Murzynów, bez żadnych środków, może przyjść na brzeg oceanu na czele dwustu zbrojnych ludzi ze słoniem i końmi. Wyobrażał sobie, co na to powiedzą Anglicy, którzy tak wysoko cenią zaradność, ale przede wszystkim, co powie jego ojciec i pan Rawlison. Myśl o tym osładzała mu wszelkie trudy. Jednakże nie był wcale spokojny o własne i Nel losy. Dobrze! przejdzie zapewne łatwo posiadłości Wa-himów i Samburów, lecz co potem? Na jakie trafi jeszcze szczepy, w jakie wejdzie okolice i ile mu pozostanie drogi? Wskazówki Lindego były zbyt ogólne. Stasia trapiło to mocno, że właściwie nie wiedział, gdzie jest, gdyż ta część Afryki wyglądała na mapach, z których się uczył geografii, zupełnie jak biała karta. Nie miał też żadnego pojęcia, co to jest to jezioro Bassa-Narok i jaki jest wielkie. Był na południowym jego krańcu, przy którym szerokość rozlewu mogła wynosić kilkanaście kilometrów. Ale jak daleko jezioro ciągnęło się na północ, tego nie umieli mu powiedzieć ani Wa-himowie, ani Samburowie. Kali, który znał jako tako język ki-swahili, na wszystkie pytania odpowiadał tylko: "Bali! bali!", co znaczy: daleko! daleko! - ale to było wszystko, co Staś zdołał z niego wydobyć. Ponieważ na północy góry zamykające widnokrąg wydawały się dość bliskie, więc przypuszczał, że jest to jakieś niezbyt obszerne górskie jezioro, taki, jakich wiele znajduje się w Afryce. W kilka lat później pokazało się, jak ogromną popełnił omyłkę Było to wielkie jezioro, które w r. 1888 odkrył znakomity podróżnik Teleki i nazwał Jeziorem Rudolfa. , na razie jednak nie tyle chodziło mu o dokładne poznanie obszaru Bassa-Narok, ile o to, czy nie wypływa z niego jaka rzeka, która następnie wpada do oceanu. Samburowie, poddani Faru, twierdzili, że na wschód od ich kraju leży jakaś wielka pustynia bezwodna, której nikt jeszcze nie przebył. Staś, który znał Murzynów z opowiadań podróżników, z przygód Lindego, a po części i z własnych doświadczeń, wiedział, że gdy rozpoczną się niebezpieczeństwa i trudy, wielu jego ludzi zemknie z powrotem do domu, a może nie pozostanie mu żaden. W takim razie znalazłby się wśród puszcz i pustyń tylko z Nel, z Meą i małym Nasibu. Przede wszystkim jednak rozumiał, że brak wody rozproszyłby karawanę natychmiast, i dlatego dopytywał się tak usilnie o rzekę. Idąc z jej biegiem można by oczywiście uniknąć tych okropności, na jakie podróżnicy narażeni są w okolicach bezwodnych. Ale Samburowie nie umieli mu powiedzieć nic pewnego, sam zaś nie mógł sobie pozwolić na dłuższą wycieczkę wzdłuż wschodniego wybrzeża jeziora, albowiem inne zajęcia zatrzymywały go w Boko. Wyliczył, że z latawców, puszczanych z Góry Lindego i po drodze z wiosek murzyńskich, prawdopodobnie żaden nie przeleciał przez łańcuch szczytów otaczających Bassa-Narok. Z tego powodu należało robić i puszczać nowe, albowiem te dopiero wiatr mógł zanieść płaską pustynią daleko - może aż do oceanu. Owóż tej roboty musiał doglądać osobiście: Nel bowiem umiała doskonale kleić latawce, a Kali nauczył się je puszczać - żadne z nich jednak nie było w stanie wypisać na nich tego wszystkiego, co wypisać należało. Staś uważał, że jest to rzecz wielkiego znaczenia, której stanowczo nie wolno zaniedbywać. Więc e roboty zajęły mu tyle czasu, że karawana dopiero po trzech tygodniach była gotowa do drogi. Ale w wigilię tego dnia, w którym miano o świcie wyruszyć, młody król Wa-himów stanął przed Stasiem i skłoniwszy mu się głęboko, rzekł: - Kali pójść z panem i z bibi aż do wody, po której pływają wielkie pirogi białych ludzi. Stasia wzruszył ten dowód przywiązania, jednakże sądził, że nie ma prawa zabierać z sobą chłopca w tak ogromną podróż, z której powrót był dla niego bardzo niepewny. - Dlaczego chcesz iść z nami? - zapytał. - Kali kochać pana wielkiego i bibi. Staś położył mu dłoń na wełnistej głowie. - Wiem, Kali, ty jesteś poczciwy i dobry chłopiec. Ale cóż się stanie z twoim królestwem i kto będzie rządził za ciebie Wa-himami? - M'Tana, brat matki Kalego. Staś wiedział, że i między Murzynami toczą się walki o władzę i że panowanie nęci ich tak samo jak białych, więc pomyślał chwilę i rzekł: - Nie, Kali. Ja cię nie mogę zabrać. Ty musisz zostać z Wa-himami, aby uczynić z nich dobrych ludzi. - Kali do nich powrócić. - M'Tana ma wielu synów, więc co będzie, jeśli zechce sam być królem i zostawić królestwo swoim synom, a Wa-himów podmówi, żeby cię wypędzili? - M'Tana dobry. On tego nie zrobić. - Ale jeżeli zrobi? - To Kali pójść znów nad wielką wodę, do pana wielkiego i bibi. - Nas już tam nie będzie. - To Kali siąść na wodą i z żalu płakać. Tak mówiąc założył ręce na głowę - po chwili zaś wyszeptał: - Kali bardzo kochać pana wielkiego i bibi - bardzo. I dwie wielkie łzy zaświeciły mu w oczach. Staś zawahał się, jak ma postąpić. Było mu Kalego żal, jednakże nie zgodził się od razu na jego prośbę. Rozumiał, że - nie mówiąc już o niebezpieczeństwach powrotu - jeśli M'Tana lub czarownicy zbuntują Murzynów, wtedy chłopcu zagrozi nie tylko wypędzenie z kraju, ale i śmierć. - Lepiej będzie dla ciebie zostać - rzekł - bez porównania lepiej! Lecz w czasie gdy to mówił, weszła Nel, która przez cienką matę przedzielającą komory słyszała doskonale całą rozmowę, i ujrzawszy teraz łzy w oczach Kalego poczęła je paluszkami ścierać z jego rzęs, a następnie zwróciła się do Stasia. - Kali pójdzie z nami - rzekł z wielką stanowczością. - Oho! - odpowiedział nieco urażony Staś - to nie zależy od ciebie. - Kali pójdzie z nami - powtórzyła. - Albo nie pójdzie. Nagle tupnęła nóżką. - Ja chcę! I sama rozpłakała się serdecznie. Staś spojrzał na nią z największym zdziwieniem, jakby nie rozumiejąc, co się stało tak zawsze dobrej i łagodnej dziewczynce, lecz widząc, że obie piąstki wsadziła w oczy, a w otwarte usta łowi jak ptaszek powietrze, począł wołać z wielkim pośpiechem: - Kali pójdzie z nami! pójdzie! pójdzie! Czego płaczesz? Jaka nieznośna! Pójdzie! A to mnie pozbadła! pójdzie - słyszysz? I tak się stało. Staś wstydził się aż do wieczora swej słabości dla dobrego Mzimu, a dobre Mzimu postawiwszy na swoim było tak ciche, łagodne i posłuszne jak zawsze. ---- Rozdział 42